DEATH
by setengah2
Summary: "Dendam yang ingin kubalaskan, jeritan dan darah yang terus keluar, serta sosokmu yang masih berada dalam jangkauanku." —H.M. WARNING INSIDE!


**Fanfiksi ini mengandung muatan dewasa seperti kekerasan yang sadis, materi dewasa, darah, dan lebih banyak darah.  
Bagi yang tidak suka dengan adegan penyiksaan (dan slight yuri) diharap untuk tidak memaksakan diri membacanya.  
Jadilah pembaca yang bijak dan selamat membaca.  
**

* * *

Hari ini juga Miku membalik berkas yang baru saja dibawakan oleh pelayannya, Honne Dell, dengan cermat dan teliti. Dua iris yang sewarna dengan birunya laut terus bergulir, kiri ke kanan, lalu menutup sesaat, kemudian kembali terfokus.

Pelayan yang kini berdiri di seberang meja kerja wanita muda itu terus diam seolah ia adalah patung—hanya saja ia bernapas dan juga melakukan gerakan-gerakan kecil guna membunuh bosan dan jenuh.

Tak lama kemudian peregangan tangan dilakukan oleh Miku setelah ia menutup berkas di atas mejanya. Wanita itu melenguh, tangannya memberi isyarat pada Dell untuk mendekat lalu ia pun bangun dari kursi putarnya.

"Aku sudah mengecek semuanya. Tidak ada masalah yang cukup serius. Minta pada manajer untuk bekerja dua kali lipat dan serahkan hasilnya padaku minggu depan."

"Baik, nona Miku."

"Aku akan bersantai sebentar. Jangan mencariku dua jam kedepan dan kau tidak perlu membuat makan siang." Ujar Miku seraya mengenakan mantelnya, "Aku akan pergi ke tempat kekasihku dan memberikan iblis terkutuk itu peringatan kecil."

Lalu Miku membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan meninggalkan Dell yang membungkuk hormat. Pria kepala tiga itu akhirnya merapihkan berkas-berkas berharga milik perusahaan setelah pintu tertutup dengan rapat.

* * *

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai pewaris perusahaan milikku ini, Len." Kalimat pujian yang terlontar dari presiden direktur perusahaan Loid, Kagamine Leon, membuat putra satu-satunya mengalihkan perhatian dari layar monitor di hadapannya.

Len yang kini menyandang jabatan sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan milik ayahnya membalas ucapan Leon dengan senyum formal, "Pak presdir terlalu berlebihan. Saya hanya mengerjakan apa yang biasa saya kerjakan."

"Kau benar. Aku juga bisa memberikanmu semua yang kupunya." Sahut Leon ceria. "Karena itu, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu, anakku."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya dan kemana obrolan basa-basi ini akan mengarah membuat pemuda pirang itu tertawa lepas. Wajah Leon yang sebelumnya terlihat bangga kini berubah datar dan sorot matanya menatap tajam. Jelas sekali pria paruh baya itu tidak menyukai reaksi yang dibuat oleh sang putra tunggal.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, bukan? Aku hanya ingin Miku, ayah. Aku hanya ingin Hatsune Miku."

"Dan sudah berkali-kali aku katakan juga, bukan? Apapun asal bukan gadis itu! Aku akan memberikanmu apapun, Len, apapun! Tapi gadis itu tidak akan pernah masuk ke dalamnya!"

Len terkekeh dengan sorot mata miris, "Kalau begitu aku ingin saudari kembarku, Rin."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Len! Aku tidak ingin kebaikan hatiku hancur karena sikap kurang ajarmu itu! Apa aku harus memecatmu dan menendangmu dari rumah?!" Leon menatap Len dengan mata yang terlihat ingin keluar. Pria itu lalu menggeleng dan berbalik, "Kau tidak akan sadar betapa rapuhnya kau di dunia di balik kekuasaanku. Jadilah anak yang baik dan lakukan semua yang aku perintahkan padamu, Kagamine Len."

Lalu Leon pergi, membanting pintu ruangan Len dengan keras.

Sementara itu Len tidak bergeming. Ia hanya mengulas senyum puas di wajah—senyuman yang makin menjadi-jadi begitu ponselnya bergetar dan memunculkan nama pemanggil 'Miku' di layarnya.

" _Boleh aku bermain-main di ruanganmu, direktur utama? Kebetulan aku membeli beberapa makanan dan aku baru ingat aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian."_

Suara wanita yang terdengar di ujung telepon membuat Len menyender pada senderan kursi. Ia tidak merespon, hanya menghela napas berat.

" _Jadi apa jawabanmu, hm? Apa aku boleh kesana? Atau kau yang harus datang kemari?"_

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar dengan nada tidak sabar. Kali ini Len menjawabnya setengah berbisik, "Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan, ya? Jangan sampai orang lain menyadari kalau 'Hatsune Miku' akan kemari, _okay_?"

" _Tentu saja!"_

—tuuut—

Bersamaan dengan suara sambungan telepon yang terputus, pintu ruang kerja Len dibuka oleh seseorang dengan topi dan seragam makanan restoran _pizza_ yang terkenal.

Orang itu membuka topinya, memperlihatkan helaian toska yang diikat dua dan menjuntai dengan indahnya.

"Pesananmu datang, Len."

* * *

Di sebuah kediaman yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo, disana seorang gadis pirang dengan mantel coklatnya memasuki rumah kediaman Kagamine seraya menarik koper abu-abu miliknya.

Gadis itu menghela napas saat seorang pelayan berkimono lusuh yang usianya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dengannya menghampirinya, mengambil kopernya dan membuat gadis itu merasa senyaman mungkin dengan tersenyum sangat sopan.

Sayangnya gadis itu makin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bahkan menatap nanar semua yang ada di jangkauan mata, tak luput sosok sang ibu yang memakai kimono kuning bercorak bunga lili keemasan yang menunggunya di depan pintu masuk dengan anggun.

"Apa kepulanganmu ini tidak menyenangkan, Rin?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ibu. Aku hanya mengalami _jet lag_ karena penerbanganku ke Tokyo. Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku pasti akan baikan." Bohong Rin. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan semua keluhan dan sumpah serapah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Bagus. Ibu sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan kesukaanmu, Rinnie. Cepatlah baikan dan kita akan makan siang bersama, _okay_?"

"Baik, ibu."

Setelahnya Rin melepas sepasang _boots_ putih yang ia kenakan di teras. Ia lalu mengikuti sang pelayan menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan beberapa jam sebelum gadis itu sampai ke rumahnya ini.

Sementara itu sosok ibu yang sangat cantik bagaikan lukisan sudah hilang. Entah ia pergi ke ruangan lain atau memang tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan putri tunggalnya itu—Rin pun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Baginya kembali ke rumah ini hanyalah membuang-buang waktu dan juga membebani pikiran. Tidak ada satupun hal baik yang bisa membuat Rin betah jika ia ada disini.

Ya, kecuali satu hal.

"Tunggu!" Pekik Rin saat si pelayan berambut pirang keperakan hendak meninggalkannya di dalam kamar seorang diri.

Pelayan itu berhenti seraya berbalik ke kebelakang dengan gemetar. Entah apa yang ia takutkan. Sejak awal perempuan itu memang sangat kikuk dan pemalu. Suaranya tercekat saat ia menjawab, "A-ada yang... bi-bisa saya lakukan lagi, nona?"

Setelah empat tahun meninggalkan rumah, Rin tidak pernah menyangka kalau orangtuanya akan mempekerjakan seorang pelayan baru. Dan lagi, pelayan yang satu ini terlihat jauh lebih muda dibanding dengan perempuan tua yang dulu selalu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya setiap pagi sambil mengeluhkan sakit pinggangnya.

Pelayan baru itu terlihat sangat ceroboh di mata Rin. Apa standar pelayan Kagamine menurun? Apa itu hal yang membuatnya senang saat ini? Entahlah, tapi Rin mengacungkan dua jarinya dengan seringaian di wajah, "Ambilkan aku air dan gula dalam 20 detik. Kalau kau telat satu detik, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau lupakan, mengerti?"

* * *

Miku berbaring di sofa dengan raut wajah yang bosan. Baru satu potong pizza ia makan, menyisakan beberapa potongan lagi di kotaknya yang ada tepat di atas meja di sebelah.

Padahal sebelumnya wanita muda itu merasa kelaparan setengah mati saat mengerjakan setumpuk berkas sejak pagi tadi. Namun entah kenapa laparnya hilang begitu ia memakan sedikit _junk food_ yang jarang ia makan karena larangan oleh pelayannya, Dell.

Sementara itu Len masih duduk manis di kursinya, memakan satu potong dengan tangan satunya memegang _mouse_ dan mata yang terus fokus ke layar monitor.

Beberapa saat kemudian Len menaruh sisa gigitannya di atas kotak, mengetik sesuatu di _keyboard_ , mengambil sisa gigitannya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

Diam-diam Miku memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya tersebut. Ia terkekeh pelan, membuat si objek yang diperhatikan menengok bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memerhatikanmu saja."

Len memerah. Ia menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit ketus, "Kenapa?"

"Karena menyenangkan."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Miku. Lima menit lagi aku akan selesai."

"Iya, iya~"

Menit belum berganti dan ponsel Len bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Sebelum Len sempat mengambil ponselnya, Miku menyambar tangan Len dan tertawa penuh kemenangan seraya menyelipkan ponsel di antara dadanya, lebih tepat di dalam bra-nya.

"Sekarang kau harusnya fokus dengan pekerjaanmu, Len. Aku akan mengamankan benda ini untuk sementara."

Len mendecih pelan, "Sial. Kau tahu kalau dadamu itu kelemahanku, huh? Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak tadi, nona Miku. Aku bisa saja menggerayangimu kalau kau tidak mengeluarkan ponselku dari sana."

Miku mengerling nakal. Ia membusungkan dadanya ke hadapan Len, "Tapi itu tergantung padamu 'kan? Memangnya kau berani melakukannya di kantormu, huh?"

Ponsel itu berhenti bergetar setelah sekian lama. Miku memasang raut wajah kecewa sedangkan Len menghela napas panjang. Pemuda itu bangun dari kursi putarnya lalu berjalan menuju kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Miku, "Aah~ Aku akan _melakukannya_ disini kalau begitu."

Len mengecup kecil tengkuk Miku dengan lembut. Ia membalikkan tubuh Miku, memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya namun Miku menahan Len dengan menekan dadanya. "Hmm... kau yakin akan melakukannya disini?"

Len menautkan alisnya sambil menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya, "Hmm.." perempuan berambut toska itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Len lalu berbisik erotis, "Tentu aku menginginkannya.." sambil menyeringai dan mengecup pipi Len.

Mendengar 'persetujuan' itu Len pun mulai melakukan aksinya. Ia mencium bibir Miku dengan lembut, menuntut. Tentu tangan Len tidak diam saja, tangannya mulai nakal masuk kedalam pakaian yang dikenakan Miku—mengambil ponsel lalu melemparkan benda tersebut ke atas sofa.

Mulai mencari buah dada Miku yang terperangkap dalam bra yang dikenakan, lalu setelah mendapatkannya dia mulai meremas dengan pelan sembari terus melumat bibir Miku, dan tentu saja, Miku membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Miku sesekali melenguh saat Len meremas dadanya dengan sedikit keras. Jemari Len mulai mengusap punggung mulus Miku dengan lembut dan melepas pengait bra kekasihnya itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat. Mereka berdua terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga keduanya sudah dalam keadaan polos dan dengan posisi Miku yang tertindih oleh Len di atas sofa.

 _Brak!_

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Leon yang membelalakkan mata—terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di hadapannya. Len yang sama terkejutnya langsung membeku setelah menoleh, menyisakan Miku yang menatap Leon dari celah punggung Len dengan sorot mata kemenangan.

* * *

"Kau terlambat 2 detik!" ucap Rin tajam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Pelayan itu hanya menunduk takut, tak berani mengeluarkan satupun suara. Rin menatap pelayannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala lalu berjalan mendekat, "Nama mu Yowane Haku, kan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk pelan. Rin pun ikut mengangguk kecil sambil melihat keadaan di luar kamar. Sepi dan hening. Gadis pirang itu menyeringai tipis dan berjalan masuk.

 _Ceklek!_

Rin mengunci pintu dan berbalik menghampiri Haku, jarak antara mereka kini hanya sejengkal, Rin mendongak sedikit, meraih dagu Haku dan menatap mata _crimson_ milik perempuan itu. "Nikmatilah hukumanmu…"

Rin tersenyum dan mencium bibir Haku. Haku membelalakan matanya, kaget. Rin melumat bibirnya dan sedikit demi sedikit mendorong Haku kearah ranjang. Haku hanya bisa menerima dan membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Rin berikan tanpa perlawanan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah dan ingin menangis.

 _Bruk!_

Mereka berdua sudah jatuh di ranjang dengan posisi Rin yang menindih Haku. Tangan Rin tidak diam saja, ia mulai membuka baju lusuh yang Haku pakai, meremas dada Haku yang ehhmm.. cukup besar.

* * *

Malam sudah menggantikan siang. Dan seperti biasanya, di jam seperti ini Miku berjalan ke taman belakang rumah. Di belakangnya terdapat Dell yang selama ini dia percayakan untuk mengurus 'peliharaannya' di rumah ini.

Taman belakang rumah Miku hanya ada kolam renang dan gazebo untuk bersantai. Namun Miku dan pelayannya melewati keduanya dan berjalan kearah sebuah pintu tua yang sudah berlumut.

Miku menatap pintu di depannya dengan tajam dan menoleh sedikit kearah pelayan yang berada di belakangnya, berisyarat memerintah pelayannya membuka pintu tersebut. Dan seakan benar-benar mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan, Dell pun membukakan pintu.

Miku berjalan masuk, bau anyir menusuk indra penciumannya. Miku dan pelayannya mulai memakai masker khusus agar tidak terganggu dengan aroma yang ada di ruang dengan suasana remang-remang tersebut.

Hanya ada lampu pijar yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan disana. Miku dan pelayannya berjalan menelusuri lorong, tidak lama mereka dihadapkan oleh dua lorong yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri mereka.

Mereka memasuki lorong sebelah kanan dan sepanjang lorong hanya ada lentera-lentera yang tergantung. Semakin mereka menelusuri, akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah penjara kecil—berada pada kedua sisi ruangan—di dalamnya terisi orang-orang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Sebelah kanan yaitu sel berisikan laki-laki dan sebelah kiri adalah sel berisi perempuan. Bau di dalam rungan itu bercampur menjadi satu antara bau anyir dan kotoran yang berserakan di dalam masing-masing sel karena memang Miku tidak menyiapkan wc untuk mereka buang hajat.

Pola makan mereka hanya satu kali sehari dan khusus bagi perempuan yang berada di dalam penjara, Miku hanya memberi satu kain untuk mereka yang sedang mengalami datang bulan.

"Kali ini siapa yang mati?" tanya Miku dengan nada datar sambil menatap satu persatu 'peliharaannya' tajam. Sedangkan si empu yang Miku tatap membalas dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang semengerikan ini di dunia.

"Hanya satu orang. Dia mati kemarin karena tidak bisa bertahan di sini. Namanya Kamui Gakupo- _san_." jelas Dell dengan nada hormat.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat melihat proses kematiannya. Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas perusahaan..." gumam Miku dengan nada menyesal dan kecewa.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sambil berbalik. Ia lalu berjalan keluar ruang penjara, "Bawakan aku satu di antara mereka dan bawakan yang terpilih ke ruang sebelah, sekarang!" pelayannya pun menunduk hormat.

* * *

Di ruang 'kenikmatan', Miku duduk di kursi singgahsananya layaknya seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang memandang tajam 'peliharannya'.

"Kau hebat bisa bertahan sampai saat ini…" ucap Miku sambil menyeringai dan memainkan pisau yang ada di genggamannya.

Memang benar jika seorang pria yang berada di hadapannya sangat tangguh. Pria itu sudah dikurung selama 5 bulan dan dia masih bertahan walau keadaannya yang sangat lusuh, bau dan pandangan mata yang sudah sayu. Tentu tidak ketingalan dengan beberapa bagian tubuh penuh dengan luka yang mengering dengan sendirinya.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan naluri bertahan hidupmu."

Sudah dua kali Miku membawa Pria ini ke ruang 'Kenikmatan' miliknya, dan mungkin sekarang ada adalah hari yang tepat untuk kembali bersenang-senang dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Miku beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke hadapan Pria yang ada di depannya. Ia melempar pisau yang ada di tangannya sembarang, melirik Dell dan member isyarat untuk membawa pria itu ke tiang gantung.

Saat pria itu sudah dalam keadaan tergantung Miku mengambil cambuk yang tersusun rapih di sudut kanan ruangan. Miku mengambil salah satu cambukan dan kembali menghampiri pria itu, menatapnya tajam dan mulai melayangkan alat cambuknya.

 _Plak!_

Cambukan itu dengan mulus mengenai pangkal paha pria itu. Miku hanya menatap tajam dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak cukup hanya dengan mencambuk, Miku kembali menghampiri sisi kanan ruangan dan mengambil gergaji mesin lalu menyalakannya. Miku kembali menghampiri Pria itu, menatapnya sesaat dan mulai motong kaki kiri pria itu dengan gergaji.

"Aaakkkhhh!"

Jeritan pria itu mulai terdengar namun Miku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Satu kaki hilang. Miku mulai mengarahkan gergajinya ke arah kaki kanan pria itu.

"Aaakkkhhh!" Jeritan pria itu semakin keras.

"Hahahaha!" Miku tertawa senang, ia lalu mematikan gergajinya, meletakannya di lantai.

Mata pria itu sudah sayu, sedangkan Miku yang penuh dengan cipratan darah hanya tersenyum melihat 'peliharaannya' nya. Miku kembali mengambil pisau dapur yang ada dimejanya, berjalan mendekati pria itu.

Miku menatap sejenak dan mulai menggoreskan pisaunya di dada pria itu, darah sedikit demi sedikit menetes. Pria itu hanya meringis kecil seperti menahan jeritannya, namun Miku kembali menggoreskan pisaunya di leher pria itu, membuat luka sebelumnya yang sudah kering kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Akkkhh!" jerit pria itu, Miku semakin menyeringai senang. Sudah tidak sabar lagi, Miku mengambil garpu yang ada di laci meja lalu menancapkan garpu di bahu pria itu dan mengoyak-ngoyaknya, hingga ia bisa tulang bahunya.

Kembali Miku menancapkan garpu itu di perut pria itu, mencabik-cabiknya dengan kasar lalu menggantinya dengan pisau dapur. Usus dan isi perut pria itu keluar dari tempatnya serta organ dalam lainnya.

"Akkhh to.. long... jang.. an... sik... sa.. aku... lagi... ku.. Moh.. hon.. _hosh_.." pinta pria itu. Dirinya sudah hampir tidak kuat untuk menerima semua penyiksaan yang Miku berikan.

Miku melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan iba lalu mengangguk sejenak, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu." Miku langsung menancapkan pisaunya di jantung pria itu, "Pergilah kau ke neraka..." bisik Miku pelan sambil menepuk pipi dan mengecup mata pria itu.

Setelah selesai Dell masuk sembari membawakan handuk. Pelayan itu menghampiri Miku yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah seperti orang gila.

"...bukankah kematian itu hal yang indah? Ah~ aku ingin melihat wajah Len- _kun_ saat aku melakukan ini semua padanya~ Hahaha... AHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 **Bersambung ke part-2**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Fanfiksi hasil collab ma author HW1510 di Wat*pad. Proyek yang baru selesai setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, haha ...  
Maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dan kontennya terlalu 'menjerumus'. Maklumlah, tuntutan cerita :v**

 **C &C?**

 **Udah, ah,  
—setengah2 & HW1510  
**


End file.
